


That's Just Wizard

by Flantastic



Series: Fancy Dress Fun [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:06:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flantastic/pseuds/Flantastic
Summary: Just what did happen in that deserted office?





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little sequel to Grabbed By The Ghoulies because why the hell not? Happy Halloween!

 

 

James was a man on a mission.  So to speak.

He was in fact thanking every lucky star in existence that he _wasn’t_ currently on an actual mission because if he had been he wouldn’t have been at the party to see Q in his latest fancy dress outfit.

James wasn’t much one for playing dress up, as Q had discovered.  Even when on covert missions he preferred the straightforward approach – blowing more carefully MI6-crafted aliases than he’d had hot dinners.  He didn’t care about any of that now though.  All he cared about was blowing his minx of a bloody boyfriend.  Dressed up trying to look like the most hated teacher in Hogwarts he’d somehow ended up looking like a wet dream.  It didn’t help that James had managed to smudge his pink lipstick while kissing him at the party, giving him a thoroughly debauched look.

Q had come willingly enough after grabbing an extra glass and a bottle of champagne, stumbling slightly in his not-so-sensible heels.  James’s cock twitched as he tightened his grip on Q’s bicep and steered him into the deserted office.  High heels led to stockings, which led to his pink miniskirt, which led to…  Well, James wasn’t sure what that led to but he was about to find out.  He pushed Q into the room in front of him and flicked on the lights.  He turned to lock the door and, turning back, stopped to admire his quarry.

Q had perched on the desk, a leg slung casually across the corner, revealing a tantalising glimpse of stocking top.  He grinned at James as he slowly untied the bow of his blouse.  James went over to where Q had abandoned the champagne and glasses.  He filled them and then passed one to Q, never taking his eyes off him.

Q smiled and sipped on the champagne delicately as he started to undo his buttons onehandedly.  James felt his cock jump again and he used the heel of his hand to rearrange himself as Q’s throat was revealed.  He saw the way that Q’s eyes widened at the movement and grinned.

“You know, you’re much prettier than her.”

Q took another sip before setting the glass aside.  He nodded as he slipped off his pink jacket.

“I’m a pretty girl.” He agreed.

James licked his lips.

“You certainly are.  Is… are you wearing a bra?”  Q hadn’t bothered with fake boobs, relying on the cut of his jacket to give the illusion of breasts but as he parted his blouse James caught sight of baby pink lace.  Less than two seconds later James had crowded Q up against the desk as he tugged on his clothing to take a closer look.  As he parted Q’s sensible blouse his breath caught.  He was indeed wearing a bra but it was unlike anything James had ever seen on a woman.  It was lacy and delicate but the flat cups fitted Q’s thin chest perfectly.  No one with fuller, more feminine breasts could wear it for sure.  He ran his fingers over the little satin bow that nestled at the front.  “Did you have this made especially?”

James felt a surge of jealousy at the thought of anyone measuring Q, eyeing him up and deciding which frilly lace would look best on his pale, smooth skin.  Q laughed at him.

“No such decadence I’m afraid.  I bought them online.” Q said, reaching to undo his zip.

“Them?”  James’s brain struggled to decipher what Q meant whilst being so utterly captivated by the sight of Q’s dark nipples peeking through the lace.  The penny dropped pretty much the same moment as Q’s skirt.  “Holy Mary, mother of God.  They’re gorgeous!”

He fell to his knees to examine the matching panties.  Except now he could see that they weren’t quite panties, not exactly.  They were made of the same delicate pink lace as the bra but they were shaped, cradling Q’s cock and balls like a little hammock.  James reached out and hesitated.  It was almost all too perfect.  Almost too much.  All thoughts of James giving Q a quick blow job went out of the window.  He needed to get him out of there and preferably into a bed where he could take full advantage of Q’s new look at his leisure.  He went to stand up but was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Stay there.”  Q grinned and then turned around and leaned over so he could rest the palms of his hands on the desk, almost pushing his buttocks straight into James’s face. “They look rather good from this angle too, don’t you think?”

There was no word of a lie and James groaned as he admired Q’s new underwear.  They were high at the back and the scalloped edges of the lace framed the pert swell of his buttocks beautifully.  James smoothed the palms of his hands over the naked flesh down to the lacy tops of his hold-up stockings.  Moving his hands to steady Q’s hips he leaned forward and ran his tongue over the lacy edge.  Q gave out a little whine so James did it again, licking up one thigh.  He used a hand on the small of Q’s back to press him forward until his chest was touching the desk.

“Your turn to _stay there_ , pretty girl.”  James murmured.  Q made a contented little sound and wiggled his hips as James slipped a finger inside his underwear and dragged it to one side.  “So pretty…”  The noise Q made as James pushed his tongue between the cheeks of his arse was, James decided, to be stored away snug and secure in his memory for a later slow perusal.  Slow and very thorough perusal.  Wondering if Q would make the same noise if James did it again, he did it again and so did Q.  “Wonderful…” James whispered over the damp flesh.

Introducing a finger into the equation (or, more correctly, Q’s arsehole) James quickly worked his lover open.  Spit wasn’t the best lubricant but they’d managed it before and James wasn’t sure he was going to last more than a couple of thrusts in any case.  Q’s new underwear was doing riotous things to James’s cock and he was in danger of soiling his own pants.  Once he was sure he wouldn’t hurt Q more than he found enjoyable, James stood up, whipped out his frankly aching prick, and drove it in. 

They both groaned as James worked his way inside until he was balls deep.  He paused for a moment, helping Q as he wriggled out of his blouse.  This enabled James to see the back of his bra.  It had a racer back and James rested his hand on the triangle of pretty pink lace as he withdrew and pushed in again.  Q was tight and so warm that James had to resist the urge to immediately fuck him senseless. He slipped the other hand down the inside of Q’s thigh and gently guided his knee up onto the desk.  Holding him there, legs spread wide open, James gave him another slow thrust.

“James… James…”  Q’s voice was ragged as he reached back to put hand over the one James was supporting his leg with.

“What is it sweetheart?”

“Put your back into it.”

“Cheeky bastard.”  James quipped as he drew back and slammed back into him.  There was a resounding slap of James’s body coming into contact with Q’s buttocks.  Grinning James did it again.  And again.  And again.  Way too soon, James’s traitorous cock gave up the noble fight.  Q was too tight.  He was making the most wonderful noises.  And the lace of his underwear under James’s hand and scraping along the side of James’s shaft as it attempted to nestle back into its rightful place was the cherry on the cake.  James grunted and came like a rocket.

After a moment spent gasping like a landed cod, James withdrew and pulled Q’s panties back into place.

“Well.  I didn’t hate that.”

Q huffed out a laugh and slowly straightened up.

“I kind of wish I _had_ worn my corset to that Rocky Horror party now…”

James grinned and tucked himself away.  He then slipped a hand around Q’s waist and kissed his sweaty temple.

“You could always give me a private showing.”  He kissed him again, softly and slowly now, trailing his fingers down to cup him through his panties.  He was still hard.  “Oh darling, you didn’t come.  Do you want me to suck you?”  Q kissed him again.

“No.  I want you to take me home and fuck me again.”

“Madam Undersecretary Professor Dolores Jane Umbridge and the muggle prime minister.”  James tutted.  “Whatever would everyone at the Ministry of Magic say?  What _would_ the Daily Prophet think?”

“They’d probably think you’ve read more of those books than you’ve been letting on.  Now help me find my clothes.”

James laughed and helped Q make himself decent (or as decent as a man could be, dressed in a pink miniskirt).  As they left the office James slipped his arm around Q, encouraging him to snuggle in.

“Do you think M will mind that we fucked on his desk again?”

“He didn’t seem to mind last year.  Although you might want to erase the security footage again.”

Q squeezed him playfully.

“ _Obliviate_.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Q's undies are here...  
> https://xdress.com/collections/bras-and-garters-1/products/z284?variant=29641998531
> 
> As always, if you'd like to join me, I'm still doing my thing over at iambid.tumblr.com. Flailing over cute kitties, hot actors and men who, in all likelihood, are displaying a bit more flesh than their mother's would approve of.


End file.
